my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
My top 29 favorite sonic characters
Intro "Hey it's me sonic.exe hahahaha just kidding". "And welcome to my top 29 favourite sonic characters". "This list will include characters from the games". "But there will be 2 more for the comics and tv shows". "So let's get started". the list 29-omega: "omega is the robotic companion of team dark". "He was sealed in a room with shadow". "Eggman betrayed omega". "He can fire projectiles and drinks milkshakes through a hover mouth". 28-big: "surprise surprise". "Big the cat is on my list". "Big is a friend and companion of team rose". "He is goofy and stupid but I like him for that". 27-metal sonic: "metal sonic is an robotic sonic that can fly and shoot lasers". "He first appeared in sonic cd"."But because he's just another version of sonic". "Metal sonic is just a drone". 26-Dr robotnik/eggman: "the doctor against sonic". "Dr ivo robotnik or eggman is the main antagonist in the sonic games". "His objective is to take over the world and capture all the animals and them into robots". And make eggmanland and make a robotropolis". "Robotnik or eggman this doctor is one that will always be remembered". 25-jet the hawk: "jet is a cocky green hawk and leader of the babylon rogue". "He along with storm and wave". "Have a race against sonic, tails, and knuckles". "So in conclusion jet is one cocky rival". 24-cream: "an adorable rabbit with a cute voice and flappy ears"."Cream will be remembered as one of the most adorable companion in team rose". "Cream has secret crush on tails but keeps it a secret". 23-elise: "princess elise is a princess in sonic 2006 or sonic o6". "The game everyone complains about". "She is a minor character in the sonic franchise and the only human love interest for sonic". 22-wave the swallow: "wave is the mechanic and genius member of the team"."She is always teasing tails like rouge does". "But in a more mean kind of way". "She is a naughty but drastic and clever Bird and helps her team". 21-vector: "vector is a headphone wearer and strong croc of team chaotix". "Also the leader vector is always solving crimes with charmy and espio". "He is a competitor in mario and sonic at the Olympic games". "He is a good friend". 20-amy: "Amy rose is a talkative eight year old with 10 year old body". "She is sonic's proclaimed girlfriend and is equipped with a piko piko hammer". "She is the leader of team rose". 19-the chaos:"cute little animals with floaty thingies". "Chaos are one of the most adorable characters in sonic history". "And you'll enjoy racing and teaching them". 18-espio: "what do you get when you put Jackie Chan and a chameleon together Espio of course"." Espio is the ninja member of team chaotix". "When he's not levating in thin air". "He's solving crimes with vector and charmy". 17-perfect chaos:"a watery villain/nature who once tried to take over the world". "But was stopped by sonic. "So after all perfect chaos is just an watery chaos". 16-omochao: "okay I know what you're gonna say (omochao is so annoying and he never shuts up"). "But that's because he was made like that". "Omochao is an instruction type of character who like navi from zelda Says hey listen". 15-flickies: "Flickies? You may ask are little tiny animals that eggman/robotnik captures". "And sonic saves". "There are lockies and cockies and more". 14-orbot and corbot: "orbot and corbot are eggman's two idiotic robot buddies like scratch and grounder(these two will be featured on another list of mine"). "They can get on his nerves" 13-blaze: "blaze is a fire princess who is from the future". "Along with silver. "is a futuristic pussycat and hot princess". "Hehe get it because she has fire powers". "She is like a female sonic and is really fast(well like sonic and shadow and silver and jet and more)". 12-silver: "what happens when you put sonic and vegeta you get a psychokinetic hedgehog from the future". "Silver is the powerful life form from the future". "And he has an song(dream of an absolution/remix) and an battle in sonic generations". 11-gamma: "the original omega from sonic adventure". "Who betrays eggman and gets blown up in the final battle". "And is revealed to be the baby bird's (who was inside the robot she battled) mother". "Gamma enjoy life". 10- tails miles prower/tails: "tails is sonic's adopted bro and friend". "Tails was born with two tails giving him his nickname". "He first appeared In sonic 2". "Tails is one of most famous characters from the sonic franchise". 9-rouge: "a sexy bat with boobs and a sexy voice". "Rouge is remembered as a boy seducer". "She teases tails", "argues with knuckles"," and playfully messes with sonic silver and shadow and many more". 8-tails doll: "tails doll isn't he a creepypasta well yes". "But he appears in sonic R as a playable character". "He is a robotic doll version of tails". "And serves as a scary figure of tails in fandom". "Even getting a story based on him". 7-knuckles: "whoever can knock the chaos emeralds out of sonic deserves a place on this list". "Knuckles is a tough guardian of the grand emerald". "And can defie the laws of psychics in many ways". 6-cheese: "a little chao who is cream's pet chao". "Cheese is a chao you don't want to mess with despite his size." he is a tough fighter". "Cheese and cream get along very well". 5-marine: a cheeky raccoon with a big heart. "Marine is a bragger who brags about inventions and machines and takes the credit but always let's someone else do it". 4-maria: shadow's love interest in sonic adventure 2.She is eggman's(Julian refered to her) nephew who is shot with a laser and asks to bring world peace(he thought revenge before but now he knows). 3-charmy: a bee with a big heart. Charmy is the 6 year old of team chaotix. He has fun solving crimes with vector and espio. He has crush on cream. 2-shadow:"the ultimate life form of his dimension". "Shadow is a rival and friend to sonic". "Who he battles in sonic adventure 2". "Shadow helps sonic to stop doctor robotnik/eggman machine". "His favourite song is this machine from sonic heroes". 1-sonic: "you know who it is". "Yep it's the main guy himself sonic the hedgehog". "He is a speedy blue hedgehog who has loads of friends and enemies". "He is known as one of the most famous characters of video game history". honurable mentions Storm:member of Babylon rogue. Storm is a character from sonic riders. Egg dragon: it's just an invention. All the other honourable mentions are mods. notes "Thanks for reading" And stay tuned for another list coming.